Spokane Erased
by Nala The Lion
Summary: Mason/Rose one-short. Rose gets a call from Eddie that Mason has came back to life, but is it true?


**VAMPIRE ACADEMY IS NOT MINE. ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE RICHELLE MEAD'S. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. **

I glanced at the clock on my wall. There were still hours until Lissa's meeting was over. It wasn't my shift to guard her today, but I wanted to talk to her.

My cell phone rang, and I grabbed it from my dresser. I glanced at the name. Edison Castile. I clicked the green button, and pressed the phone to my ear. "Guardian Hathaway." I said, addressing myself as a guardian, as I had to formally.

"Rose, I need to talk to you. Lissa, Adrian, and every other spirit user are in danger." Eddie said. My pulse raced when I thought of Lissa being in any type of danger. No. I wouldn't allow it. Danger would never come near her.

"How so?" I asked quickly, my hand clenching into a fist. My short fingernails dug into my palm.

"I was just talking to Mason-" Mason Ashford? He was killed in a strigoi attack in Spokane. I winced at the memory of my best friend dying in front of me, leaving a hole in my heart.

"Eddie? Are you alright?" I asked slowly. He didn't sound too drunk…I listened more closely to see how intoxicated he was.

"It turns out that the blood of a spirit user has special healing properties that strigoi want for some reason, so they're killing spirit users." He blabbered, and I took a deep breath.

"Are you insane? What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together. Maybe he had a weird dream, or a hallucination, because he sounded sober.

"It turns out that the blood of a spirit user has special healing properties that strigoi want for some reason, so they're killing spirit users." I blinked multiple times before I could speak again.

"Are you insane? What are you talking about?" I asked, beginning to pace. I was questioning his sanity at this point.

"Okay. Mason Ashford got brought back from the dead. By a strigoi. With a spirit users blood." Eddie told me, and I almost laughed at his crazy statement, but something about the seriousness in his voice was throwing me off.

"Eddie? I'm worried about you." I said, enunciating my words well. I was praying that he hadn't gone mental during his time in Palm Springs. Does the intense heat make you go crazy?

"Look, Jill was there. Just, talk to her as well." Eddie said, and I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me nod through the phone.

"Hi, Rose!" I heard Jill's enthuastic voice say.

"Jill…what happened to Eddie? Why is he talking about mason being brought back from the dead?" I asked her.

"He disguised himself as Micah! He's alive!" Jill exclaimed.

"Okaaaaay. Did you two both simultaneously hit your heads?" I asked, though a part of me hoped that somehow he was telling the truth.

"Mason Ashford is alive!" that was Eddie. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw his ghost fade." I retorted. It was true. After he had told me that Dimitri had gone strigoi, he had faded away. He had reached his peace and moved on. The thought of Dimitri brought a small smile to my face, but I wiped the smile away in a second.

"That was him being brought back to life!" he exclaimed, and I finally agreed to go the gym to 'see' Mason.

I drove the car to the gym quickly, and I got there almost immediately, seeing as the gym wasn't far from my house.

"So? How is Rose?" a somehow familiar voice asked. I sauntered in, throwing the door open.

"I'm fine, thank you." just as I spoke the words, a blue-eyed ginger whipped around. I froze in midstep, staring into the face of my old best friend. I stammered out his name, my eyes wide.

"Hey, Hathaway. Miss me?" he asked, and I sprinted towards him as fast as I could, and flung my arms around him, almost knocking him down, but his agility allowed him to stay on his feet.

"What-how-who-you're dead!" I stammered, not knowing what to say to him.

"Yes, as you can see, I am very much dead." He said, and I smiled. I missed his sarcasm.

"Why are you not dead?" I asked firmly, and Jill laughed.

"I'm sorry for being alive. My presence is seeming to bother you." Mason said, and I fake-shoved him.

"How?" I asked again.

"When I faded out, it was because I was being fed the blood of a dead spirit user, which brought me back to life. I had to escape the strigoi, so I took up an alternate identity, saying my name was Micah Vallence. When they came looking for me, I said I was Micah, and I acted as if I didn't know who they were. At Amberwood, I had to keep up with the act, which was hard as hell, what with pretending that I didn't know Eddie." Mason said. He might as well have been speaking Latin.

"Uh. Wow. Well, since Eddie is not crazy yet, can you go home with Jill and make sure that Adrian is safe? Jill, too. We think that the weird hunters, or whatever they're called, are targeting everybody close to the queen. You can have Angeline guard Adrian, and maybe Sydney, and you can guard Jill." I said firmly, and Eddie smiled.

"How so?" he asked.

"Hmm, just sleep with her." I didn't notice how that sentence sounded until his eyes widened. I smiled. "Not in that way! God, Eddie, is sex always on your mind? Fine, sleep with her if you want, but don't get _too_ distracted." I told him, causing him to turn as red as Mason's hair. I looked at Mason, and saw him looking tenderly at Mia Rinaldi. I smiled. I had never expected them to be a couple, mostly because Mason is-was dead.

Eddie muttered something I couldn't hear, but I kept my eyes on Mason. I had my best friend back.


End file.
